falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Other Parts of the World
Hello Everyone! I am New here and i hope to start writing fanon. I was reading articles on this site for some time already. I noticed that the only place you use is america while there are so Many more places to explore like Europe of Soviet Russia, Africa or southern America. \ Why are you only using America? Is there a rule or something? I just happen to write what I know or what interests me. Authors writing about places outside the US have frequently broken the rules, most typically on matters of scale; but there's no actual rule against writing about places outside the US. You should sign your posts, by the way.--OvaltinePatrol 17:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I think another reason is that, since most people have minimal knowledge about locations outside US, chances are they would not interact with faraway events, making those fanon a bit isolated, regardless of the intention of the fanon. Reno Vercetti 17:09, November 22, 2011 (UTC) OvaltinePatrol , I was just looking through my old haunts on Wikia when I noticed this topic. You mention Authors breaking the rules on matters of scale outside the US, I assume this is due to Authors (Including myself in the past) creating groups that covered a large area of land. However in the US Canon groups have been established that control (or claim to control) areas that are sugested to be as large as or larger than a pre war state, The NCR and the Legion come to mind. Should it not be posible for Authors (Prehaps in co-operation with Admins) to create groups of a similar size outside the US, especialy considering that some countries surely would not have been as badly destroyed as the US. Vegas adict 21:27, February 21, 2012 (UTC) The case could be made that other countries are worse off: The European Commonwealth and the Middle East (probably including North Africa) fought for years prior to the Great War. People have moved to the American Wasteland from Canada (Dave Handy, Marge LeBarge), Mexico (Raul Tejada), the United Kingdom (Alistair Tenpenny), Ireland (Colin Moriarty's dad), and possibly even Russia (Dukov); probably done in the belief/hope that America had to be better-off than the places they left. My objection to exceptionally large fanon groups is the possibility of locking other authors out of an area. Maybe Author A has a really great idea for The Kingdom of Saxony and writes up an article, but now Author B's great idea for the Free City of Dresden is shot to hell because now it doesn't fit. See what I mean? I would say if you want to create a large-ish nation, it would have to be a multi-author collaboration: each author writes out different articles for different parts of the nation, and then a hub article is made to unite them.--OvaltinePatrol 23:05, February 21, 2012 (UTC) There is always the option of writing in an area nobody cares about, like say sub-Sahara Africa, or Polynesia. Though Ovaltine's idea is far more agreeable than my own. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC)